The Talking Cat
The Talking Cat is a 3-D computer animated film directed by Gregory. The tale consists of a human little girl and her friend The Talking Cat. The film stars two famous actors, Gabrielle as The Little Girl and Johnny Depp as The Talking Cat. Plot: The story starts at a pet shop in a town, the kids are buying a pet. There's one cat that nobody wanted, when no one adopted him, he ran off to find a family. In a house, A young woman lived there with her daughter and son. The son's name is Joshua and The daughter's name is unknown. One day, The Little Girl went skipping through the noisy streets, her mother sent her on a errand. She saw the ocean and leaned over to get a better look and then she fell. She was soaking wet and her blond hair was soaked underneather her red cloth hat. She screamed and screamed for help. A lot of the town people reached down, but The Little Girl could not reach their hands. The Little Girl coughed and coughed, she could not breathe and in seconds, she will die. But then the cat from the pet store jumped down and dragged The Little Girl to shore. The Litte Girl's mother and brother ran to retrieve her. She explained that the cat had saved her. Then the cat spoke explaining everything. The Little Girl was amazed. The cat told The Little Girl to call him Fredrick or The Talking Cat. The Little Girl promised to call him The Talking Cat. The Little Girl's mother took the cat home and fed it food. At night, The Little Girl spoke to The Talking Cat quietly after her mother shut her door and went to bed. The next morning, The Little Girl taught The Talking Cat how to play her favorite games. Then one day, Dr. Max watched the two friends from behind a bush and a evil plan formed in his head. He would use The Little Girl to get to The Talking Cat. One stormy night, Dr. Max grabbed The Little Girl. The Talking Cat woke up to find that The Little Girl was gone. The Little Girl's mother banished The Talking Cat thinking that it was him hurting her. Heartbroken and homeless, The Talking Cat went to find a new home. But then he discovered that Dr. Max must've captured The Little Girl. He ran to Dr. Max's lab. Dr. Max had tied The Little Girl up and was trying to make her tell him where The Talking Cat was. She refused to talk and Dr. Max grabbed a knife from his pocket and aimed at The Little Girl's heart. Then The Talking Cat came in and lunged viciously at Dr. Max and killed him. He untied The Little Girl and took her back to her mother. Her mother was frowning at him. But The Little Girl told her mother that The Talking Cat saved her. The Little Girl's mother apologized for what she has done and The Talking Cat became their talking pet. The Little Girl was happy to have a talking cat as a friend. The movie ends with The Little Girl and The Talking Cat watching the sun set. Cast: Gabrielle as The Little Girl Kathleen as The Little Girl's mother Johnny Depp as The Talking Cat Kyle as Joshua Kurt as Dr. Max